club_penguin_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Super Miron
Welcome to the Club Penguin Music Wiki! Hi, Welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit. We are very happy that you have contributed to our Wiki. This Wiki is all about Music in Club Penguin. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Batreeqah (talk) 17:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Spydar007 (Talk) 15:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rollback Done. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Spydar007 (Talk) 13:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Templates & Coding #I was actually going to nominate you anyway, since you are such a brilliant coder. #Ok, I'll contact them. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Requesting rights Hi Miron, We have recently changed our system for requesting rights. Please re-submit your request for Templates & Coding Rights. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RfR: Templates & Coding: Approved Hi Miron, I have just closed your request for Templates & Coding Rights. Please be careful with these rights. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions. Spydar007 (Talk) 09:29, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :I contacted them but haven't had a reply. I also want to say sorry for taking Template:InfoUser. I have given you credit on the talk page. :Spydar007 (Talk) 09:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Coloured Links Globally You know your stuff when it comes to CSS and JS. As you know, you can add names of admins to make their names a colour on MediaWiki:Common.css. You do you of a way to add code to my global.js page on central to make all users in the group 'administrator' without needing to list their names? Spydar007 (Talk) 10:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Temporary Admin Promotion Hello Super Miron, Due to David being only part active, and Batreeqah being away for such a long time, the admins have decided to promote some temporary admins. You are one of them. You may want to look at for a guide to Admin Powers. You will be demoted from admin at the end of September. Enjoy your new powers!! Spydar007 (Talk) 14:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) User Rights Hi Miron, Please do not change people's user rights. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Group Links Hi Miron, I noticed you made MediaWiki:Grouppage-coding and MediaWiki:Group-coding which links 'coding' to Club penguin Music Wiki:Templates & Coding(?). Please do the same with the patrollers and rollbacks groups. I can't figure out how. Spydar007 (Talk) 10:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Your Admin Trial Hello, Please note that your rights have been changed from admin to coding and patroller again now as your admin trial has ended. Spydar007 (Talk) 08:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :No, I don't. The patroller group already has the chat moderator right. You can see that . :Spydar007 (Talk) 09:51, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Spydar007 (Talk) 09:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Warning - Inactivity I demoted you but what is it you "don't care" about? Spydar007 (Talk) 17:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Is it that you don't care about the wiki? :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Answer me! ::Spydar007 (Talk) 15:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:22, October 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: My user page Hi Miron. Your userpage and talkpage were protected because you were blocked. They are now un-protected. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:47, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Cool Avatar! Hey Super Miron, I just wanted to say that your avatar is cool! =) RE:??? Yes it is Miron. I'm not sure how though or why I'm still editing... --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC)